Ghost in the Waters
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: No Slash. Il y a un vieux docteur anglais qui habite en face de chez Steve, dans les années 30.


**Rating** - T  
**Genres** - Angst, Friendship, Crossover, Major & Minor Character Death, past Watson/Holmes, pré!serum Steve, old!Watson  
**Disclaimer** - Marvel, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Guy Ritchie  
**Synopsis** - Il y a un vieux docteur anglais qui habite en face de chez Steve, dans les années 30.

**Notes** - Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A la base c'était juste la phrase résumé, de fait, ce n'est pas long, juste vraiment petit et j'ai honte d'avoir fait si peu pour un thème si lourd, mais bon, j'arrivais pas à rajouter quoique ce soit, de fait bis, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça peut avoir donné à part de l'angst en barre. Merci quand même x)

* * *

**Ghost in the Waters**

* * *

I think i'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies

— Lana Del Rey, _Summertime Sadness_

* * *

Personne ne saurait vraiment dire comment il était arrivé là. Sa mère et celle de Bucky en discutaient parfois, mais c'était toujours gentil et loin des cancanages que Steve pouvait entendre en allant chercher des trucs à l'épicerie pour rendre service.

Sa maison était si bien rangée qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'habitait pas dedans, mais Steve aimait bien y aller. Enfant, sa mère l'y avait souvent emmené pour s'assurer qu'une mauvaise toux n'était pas une nouvelle pneumonie, ou un début de tuberculose. Maintenant que Sarah Rogers était décédé et les portes de l'armée probablement toutes totalement fermées, il aurait pu arrêter d'y mettre les pieds et de déranger un vieillard en quête de paix.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, et évoquer deux ou trois problèmes avec le vieil homme lui rappelait les jours d'étés où il venait faire soigner un genou écorché en compagnie de Bucky, pas en meilleur état.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de mal à ça, Mr Rogers, mais je crois qu'une tasse de thé ne vous ferait pas de mal, lui proposa gentiment le docteur. Parfois une suture ou deux n'est pas plus salvatrice qu'une bonne tasse de thé, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant vers sa petite cuisine. Celui de mon ancienne logeuse, du temps où j'habitais à Londres, était bien meilleur que le mien », soupira-t-il, nostalgique.

Et ses yeux semblaient continuellement perdus sur son passé, comme s'il revisitait sa jeunesse à chaque lapée, à chaque odeur, et pourtant il en parlait avec une telle distance que Steve ne pouvait que se demander ce qui s'y était passé.

Ses doigts tremblaient toujours un peu et il y avait ce clignement de paupière, le frétillement de sa moustache, l'hésitation d'un instant comme s'il semblait incapable de se décider entre sourire et pleurer ; puis le docteur revenait à lui, ancien militaire rigide et pourtant médecin inquiet, prévenant et soucieux du garçon devant lui dans tous ses gestes.

Parfois, Steve avait l'impression que le docteur Watson venait d'une autre époque.

Un endroit magnifique, encore plein du faste aristocratique et noble des siècles passés, avec ses palais, ses jardins, sa monarchie que l'Amérique ne connaîtra jamais - mais aussi un endroit boueux, sale, encore noirci par le charbon et pourtant ouvert à toute une nouvelle ère de modernité : le Londres énigmatique de la fin des années 1890 duquel le docteur Watson semblait surgir, avec sa canne et ses habitudes de dandy, le revolver sur sa table de chevet et la machine à écrire dans son bureau.

« Docteur, osa un jour lui demander Steve, timide et vraiment peu sûr d'être bien reçu, est-ce que vous me laisseriez lire un de vos livres ? »

Pour être honnête, Steve s'attendait à un refus – à toutes sortes d'excuses comme celles de la bibliothécaire qui le regardait toujours d'un œil mauvais quand il empruntait un roman d'aventure, des perfidies au bord des lèvres (_tu vas l'abîmer, tu vas le déchirer, t'es trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il y a là-dedans, arrête de jouer au grand, sale gringalet en culotte courte_).

Les livres du docteur Watson n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de la bibliothèque.

C'était la vie d'un pays et la fin d'une époque qui passait et filait avec les pages, comme l'eau savonneuse pleine de bulles de la vaisselle qu'il n'arrivait jamais à emprisonner entre ses mains très longtemps – elle coulait entre ses doigts avec un air d'infini.

Pour lui, le vieux docteur anglais qui habitait la petite maisonnette aux lierres grimpants et à la fenêtre de façade donnant sur un bureau, ça n'avait jamais été qu'un homme âgé qui passait dans le voisinage soigner les mauvaises toux, nettoyait leurs paumes ouvertes et en sang, à lui et Bucky, lorsqu'ils revenaient de leurs escapades dans la banlieue de Brooklyn ; il n'avait simplement jamais pensé à lui autrement qu'à _un vieillard_. L'imaginer tout juste rapatrié d'Afghanistan avec une canne et le sentiment d'être profondément inutile, puis rencontrant des personnalités aussi extraordinaires qu'extravagantes, ça avait ce quelque chose de profondément irréaliste que Steve avait déjà lu sur la quatrième de couverture de beaucoup de romans de la bibliothèque – un héros un peu charismatique, des énigmes, des aventures courtes, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire bien huilé des romans d'aventure basiques.

Pourtant, _non_, pas ici. C'était réel.

* * *

A la fin de toutes les lectures que son voisin avait à lui offrir, inévitablement, Steve rencontra la mort d'Holmes. _The Final Problem_ était resté quatre jours sur son bureau, ses vieilles pages aussi immuables que les feuilles racornies qui tombaient encore des arbres, avant qu'il ne se décide à le ramener chez le docteur Watson.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » Osa-t-il timidement.

Watson acquiesça avec cet air tranquille qu'il avait toujours, comme si quelque soit la question il l'avait déjà entendue et connaissait la réponse sur le bout des doigts ; tout dans ses traits était fait de douceur, d'un incroyable souci du monde comme si tout autour de lui était fait de verre et se tenait au bord d'un meuble, prêt à éclater par terre.

« Tu viens de le faire », lui dit Watson avec un petit sourire amusé qui étira ses lèvres et fit bouger sa moustache toute blanche.

Il eut soudain l'air des milliers d'années plus vieux et Steve se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise ; la question était timorée, soufflée du bout des lèvres comme un secret trop précieux sous le regard encourageant de John.

« Vous – Vous étiez amoureux de lui, pas vrai ? »

Le silence demeura et ses yeux se posèrent sur le manuscrit qui était toujours cet éternel poids mort à côté des tasses de thé.

« Pas vrai ? » Insista Steve avec ce petit espoir irréel dans la voix, se sentant d'une impolitesse crasse mais incapable d'empêcher la question de s'évader.

Pourtant lorsque John se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus noyés derrière ses lunettes rondes et ce côté nostalgique qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment visible sur tous les traits de son visage et jusque dans toutes ses rides, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une pensée colérique ou accusatrice, simplement une sorte d'acceptation profonde, le même genre de d'expression que sa mère avait prise avant de mourir et que Steve se trouverait toujours trop jeune pour comprendre complètement.

« Je crois que je l'ai été, oui, répondit John en hochant un tout petit peu la tête, comme un automate rouillé dont une vis aurait sauté sans crier gare.

Ses yeux semblèrent voir au-delà des murs au papier décrépi de sa maison, vers son bureau et la machine à écrire séculaire qui y trônait, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure semblable au vent dans les vieilles forêts.

« C'était un beau rêve, Steve, d'aimer Holmes – et aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un fantôme dans les eaux noires des Chutes. »

Les mots disaient qu'il s'était penché par-dessus la balustrade et avait hurlé, et c'était comme si eux aussi hurlaient dans le gouffre noir et bouillonnant des chutes et jusque dans les oreilles de Steve qui n'arrivait pas à en sortir l'écho de sa tête. Les mots n'étaient plus faits d'encre mais de ces bandes continues, semblable aux films qu'il allait voir, et c'était comme si le noir sortait des pages jaunies par le temps pour former des lignes et ombrer des visages, tracer les contours moqueurs des lèvres d'Holmes, la courbe d'un revolver et le design britannique d'un gilet ou d'une veste.

Et tout bougeait tout autour de lui avec une précision étonnamment plus accrue, avec du son mais sans couleur.

« C'est affreux », ne put-il que croasser en espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas un seul tremblement.

Watson acquiesça doucement, encore, et lui aussi avec ses yeux terriblement clairs derrière ses petites lunettes rondes il avait l'air d'être un fantôme.

« C'est la vie », philosopha John avec un petit sourire amer, de ceux qui semblent dire _je m'encombre de ce fardeau en toute connaissance de cause_.

Il avait l'air sorti d'ailleurs, d'un autre temps, et Steve essaya de se rappeler que ce n'était pas ailleurs - c'était ici, dans les pages jaunes et cornées de Reichenbach, dans l'encre vivante et dans les scènes qui vous arrachaient le cœur ; c'était dans tous les mots couchés sur ce papier qui fait pleurer que John Watson avait vécu et aurait voulu rester.

« Ce n'est pas plus une ombre qu'une autre vie, maintenant », ajouta-t-il - et il avait le ton fatigué des gens qui savent que c'est terminé, l'attitude finie d'un homme qui n'attendait plus grand-chose de sa vie.

Steve reposa les yeux sur le manuscrit qui résidait entre eux, sombre comme un gouffre qui continuait de tout aspirer, un peu comme la doline où son père allait jeter sa vieille ferraille et qui buvait le monde sans jamais rien recracher – Steve entendait encore les mots, _si t'y jette quelque chose, c'est fini._ Le gouffre n'aura jamais rien renvoyé les mains du docteur Watson avaient tout donné, tâchées d'encre noire et vivante - mais au final, les mots n'étaient plus que des ombres, des échos, et Holmes un fantôme dans les eaux de Reichenbach.


End file.
